


Lost For a Moment

by waywardhope



Series: Family of the Galaxy [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Lost - Freeform, Worried!Peter, child!sam - Freeform, cuteness, daddy!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardhope/pseuds/waywardhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and The Guardians are back at Knowhere for the 5th year anniversary of their "adoption" of Sam and he kinda runs off on his own. The rest of the Guardians get worried and frantic. Fluff and cuteness ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost For a Moment

Peter Quill, Sam Alexander, and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy find their way back to Knowhere 5 years after they pick up the 5 year old pickpocket off the streets. They were there to celebrate the anniversary of that wonderful, fateful day and they were all so excited and happy that the young boy had taken to looking at the wayward group as a makeshift family. He was comfortable with them and they were comfortable with him as well, and for that they were forever grateful. 

While there was nothing of importance happening on the planet in the near future, they had decided it would be a good idea to just go back and witness what they had saved the young boy from all those years ago. It was obvious that the time spent on the streets of Knowhere had had an effect on Sam from the Rocket swearing incident on the ship, but since then it had gotten better.

'Adopting' Sam Alexander was positive to both sides of the deal. For Sam, he had the chance to have the father figure he hadn't had in his life in such a long time, and for Peter, he had a chance to become responsible for someone other than himself, which was positive in and of himself, it made him a more responsible man in the long run. For the rest of the Guardians, they had all taken a shining to the boy and wanted to protect him from anything bad in the world, well _galaxy,_ in this situation. 

However, while time was spent amongst the adults of the group looking at the artifacts for sale around the market, somehow Sam had managed to escape the tight grasp of Peter and walked away on his own.

"What do you think of this crystal, Sam?" Peter asks, glancing in the direction of the ground next to him for a moment, "Sam?" He asks when he gets no response, looking around quizzically.

"Have you guys seen Sam?" Peter questions, feeling panic begin to thrum through every inch of his body, much like when your body jerks awake after feeling as though you are falling from within a dream. The others look at him accusingly, with a look saying, "what do you mean, _where's Sam??”_ However, as soon as they see the panic clearly written all over Peter's face, their own faces fall into sync, with a look mirroring his own. A second later, they split up and began doing a full search of the market, not even missing the tiniest nook nor cranny of the large area.

Peter naturally was the most frantic, having taken to the kid much as a parent would their child. He practically sprinted this place and that, all whilst yelling his name as he went. He didn’t care who he knocked over or accidentally stepped on in his haste to find Sam, because all he wanted was his son found safe and sound.

While Peter was frantic, the rest of the Guardians were also frantic, but to a slight less degree. They were more calm and collected, and while they wanted Sam back safe as well, they knew he would be found and it was likely he only just walked away in curiosity, and not been taken, as was a possibility that was ever present in the forefront of all of their worry filled minds.

They had been searching for a little over 5 minutes when a voice spoke up behind Peter, the one yelling Sam’s name, and announced loudly, “Is this your boy?” Peter turns around fast enough to give onlookers whiplash and rushes to Sam's side to give him one of those big bear hugs that Sam admittedly loves. The man continues to say, "this kid tried to steal this helmet from me," he says, holding up a gold helmet with a red star across the front and glowing white eye spaces, "I don't know what it is exactly but it seems it has taken to your son here."

Peter glances at Sam in disappointment, and asks, "why did you try to steal this man's helmet; Sam?" 

Sam looks back at Peter and tells him, "It reminded me of my father." And that coupled with the completely innocent look on Sam's adorable face is what did it in for Peter. He broke down and asks how much and buys it for Sam, the boy who stole his, as well as the rest of the Guardians', hearts.

As soon as they called off the search and headed back to the ship, the Guardians all take their time to hug their young protege and tell him how stupid he was for running from them and how they were all so worried and what if he had been taken and the usual from a parent worried about their child, but they forgave him with one more hug and a warning of what would happen if he ran off like that again, in Rocket's words, "the ass-kicking of a lifetime."

That night, while Peter tucked Sam in for bed, they talked about anything and everything, and after a goodnight hug and kiss on the forehead from Peter, as he was walking out of the room towards his own, he hears a soft voice say behind him, "Thank you for taking care of me, Peter. I love you."

With a soft "I love you" in return, Peter turns off the light and closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would like to thank outlawnamedstarlord for allowing me to add to this wonderful trope. (is that what this would be called? Idek) But anyways, this was my own idea of a scenario in this AU-ish series as to how and when Sam gets his helmet. In other words, sometimes I need prompts because I seem to be unable to come up with prompts for myself, so if anyone would like to give me a prompt for this sort of trope, I would really appreciate it. And also, as it says in the series summary, if you would like to write for this trope and be added to the series, we would love to add you to it, we definitely need more of these on ao3!


End file.
